


Twisted

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Sexual Confusion, Sexuality Crisis, Teen Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Grant's got a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

“Please...” Grant breathed.  
  
John laughed, a dark, rich sound. Wordlessly, he kissed Grant’s jaw, his throat, his collarbone. Grant’s hands fisted in the sheets as John moved lower, placing tender kisses and little nips in a pathway down Grant’s abdomen. John paused at the edge of Grant’s jeans, before tugging them off Grant’s hips and--  
  
A sudden hand shaking his shoulder.   
  
“It’s 5am,” John said, snapping Grant awake. “C’mon. Get up.”  
  
Grant muttered a garbled reply, which apparently was good enough for John, who left the room. Sitting up, Grant took a shaking breath and rested his face in his hands. He was up, alright, and shame flooded his mind as he fully awoke. He was seventeen, John was his mentor, John was _a guy_ , and... And Grant still couldn’t stop himself from sliding a hand under the sheets, finishing the work the dream had started; it never took too long after dreams like that.  
  
What was _wrong_ with him?


End file.
